Beauty of a Broken Angle
by DarkxxIcexxGoddess
Summary: "I now know what they mean by the beauty of a broken angle," Minho said. Well, she was a broken angle, so he wasn't wrong.


**A/N:** this dose has spoilers for tdc (the death cure) in it. If you have not seen it, read it, or have any wish of spoiling in, I would advise to pick another story. This dose have mentions of death. This takes place in the movie.

Genre: Romance•Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T (for mentions of death)

Words: 1051

 **The Beauty of a Broken Angle**

Paradise was nothing without her best friend. Paradise was just another place where Zoey had to bear the persistent pain of Mai's death. Everybody would ask her what was wrong, why she was moping when she should've been happy to escape Wicked's tight grasp, but each and every time she would shake her head, claiming that it was as though she never escaped.

She loved looking up in the sky, dreaming about the day she had first met Mai. She liked to think that Mai was looking down on her, smiling as she knew her best friend was not suffering by the hand of Wicked any longer.

Well, physically, at least.

The place she laid to gaze up at the stared was right by the lake. Mai's favorite color had been blue, so it was one of Zoey's favorite places to go to think about her. There was a little clearing in the woods where she would lay on her stomach, talking to the body of water as though it could hear her.

"I feel like I'm going insane, Mai," she mumbled, aware that talking to the blue-green ocean would not take away any of her problems, "everybody's so happy, and it just makes me want to throw something. How can they be happy when so much has happened?"

Nobody answered. She could hear the howling of the rapid winds all around her. "Ya know," she began, placing her head in her hands, "your brother's having a baby. He's having a baby with Alverna, ya know, that girl that you always claimed was the devil?"

It sounded like the wind laughed, but she was certain it was all in her head. "I wish I could have a baby, it would take my mind off of everything," she said, tears welling up in her green eyes, "but I promised you—I promised you that if I ever had a baby, you would help me name it."

Her tears ran down her face only to fall in the water, making tiny ripples as they descended onwards.

She heard a voice, a voice she had heard many times. "It's not just you who's lost somebody."

Minho, an Asian boy who was distant to everybody but her, stepped out of the woods that surrounded the area. "I lost a best friend."

"Mmhm..." she responded, absent-minded.

"Newt," he countinued, advancing towards her. He cocked an eyebrow as he said, "ever heard of him?"

"Yeah, is he the one that Thomas won't stop yapping about?" she questioned bitterly.

Minho chuckled lightly. "That's the one."

That wasn't the real reason she knew who Newt was. The real reason was because Mai had had a gicantic crush on the blonde and wouldn't stop talking about him.

And because she died shortly after Newt did.

Mai had been killed ruthlessly by Janson. Janson had been pointing the gun at Zoey, pulling the trigger just as they realized what he was planning do to, but Mai had shoved Zoey out of the way. She died about two seconds after the bullet pierced her head.

"We'll get over it... eventually," Minho pointed out.

"I might get over it, but I will never, ever forget what they did to us, how they mercilessly put us in trails," she said, her voice growing cold, "and in the end, we didn't even find a cure."

Zoey knew her words wer bitter, but they were true. Every foul, horrendous, sad word that escaped was like a knife digging farther and farther into her heart until she was dead.

"I know," Minho agreed, his voice full of sadness. He sat down beside her, gazing up at the stars, "did you know Thomas lost somebody, too?"

"Really? He acts so damn happy all the time that I would suspect his life is nice and peachy," she responded rudefly.

"The girl's name was Teresa. Thomas absolutely loved her, he said he didn't, but he even forgave her after she betrayed us?"

"How could he love her?" she spat, remembering that Jack, Mai's brother, had been captured because of her betrayal. Her eyes bagan stinging as she remorsefully admitted, "we used to be friends."

"Really?" he asked, repeating her words from early.

"Yeah," she said, "she begged Mai and me to come with her when she betrayed us, but we refused. I even think she tried to keep us alive in the trails. I found a note to Janson, too. It said: please don't kill them, but he was already insane."

"That's rough," Minho said, moving some jet black hair out of his face, "I thought Newt wouldn't die either, but he wasn't immune."

"I don't think Mai was either," she admitted, "there would be times she snapped at me, telling me to go away, but I was never sure." Zoey ran her fingers through her wild red hair, slumping her shoulders as she remembered the time Mai threw a vase at her.

"From what Thomas had told me," Minho started, "Newt was snapping at people, too. He yelled at Thomas when he thought Thomas had a crush on Teresa."

"To be honest, I would, too, I mean who has a crush on a traitor?"

Minho looked straight into her eyes, his obsidian irises shinning with tears from the conversation.

"I now know what they mean by the beauty of a broken angle," Minho said. Well, she was a broken angle, so he wasn't wrong.

 **A/N:** anybody else crying? N-no? Just me? Okay...

Well, guys, this was my first story. If you like it I'm planning on making it into a series, if you don't I'm thinking of writing about Minho's relationship with a girl in the maze. Bye for now.


End file.
